Seven Crows
by Bakurasplaymate
Summary: A murder is commited and two are to blame. But the murder doesn't seem to please one of the victims as a crow comes and revives Sasuke Uchiha who has nothing on his mind except to make thoes who commited the crime suffer.
1. That One Night

**Bakura's Play Mate: Hey everybody! What's shaken'? Life treaten' you good?**

**Sasuke: Are you serious? You're making an angsty story and you use that as your opening line? You dope.**

**BPM: Don't be mean Sasuke! You know I love you! **

**Sasuke: Yeah sure.**

**BPM: Well anyway. Hello everyone and welcome to my fic "Seven Crows". Yes, it's revolves around "The Crow" because I love that movie and I would like to see it done Naruto style. Yes, it is yaoi so if you don't like, then don't read. Eventually I will Sakura bash, I haven't decided. I don't own Naruto or "The Crow" I wish I did though. And I hope you all enjoy the story.**

**Seven Crows**

**That One Night**

The scene was gruesome. From the looks of it, the door was kicked in with its splintered edges and the wall in back of it having an indent of a door handle. Through the door, the ground was layered in glass, sparkling innocently as the moonlight from outside the broken window shown brilliantly. It was apparent that the glass had come from the vanity mirror, which had been broken in the process of what seemed to be a struggle. The vanity itself had seen better days as the drawers had been ransacked and all of its contents thrown about the room. On top of the vanity, there was a photo of the two who had recently owned the apartment. The photo use to show one of the happiest couples in the entire village of Konoha but whoever had barged in had burned one of the occupant's head off.

Walking further into the scene, more dressers and side tables could bee seen knocked over and gone through. The main attraction of the whole living room was the large circular window that had been broken. From the looks of it, something had been thrown out of it. With a skillful eye, upon the hardwood floor sitting there in a small crimson bubble, a drop of blood could be seen. And if one really concentrated, a train of these rouge spots could be seen from the entryway, to a large puddle in the middle of the floor, to smears to the window, and more drops all the way to the bedroom.

The Bedroom. The area in which victim number one was found. Atop the bed, gasping for air and clutching the sheets for dear life, eyes shut in agony and unable to call for help. Choking on his own blood from a gash on his neck, to down his chest, and rolled off of his stomach. Blood flowing freely through the open wounds like thick waterfalls, pooling into the stream that was his sheets beneath him. The marks made on his wrists seemed to have healed slightly which made the conclusion that whoever did this didn't want him to perish just yet. But the biggest shocker came from the wounds that weren't on the top portion of his body, but in the lower region. Dried blood caked and dried on the sheets below him, his legs spread out and all along his thighs were covered in dried blood along with bruises and slices made from a kunai. It was obvious that the boy had been raped. The boy's face showed no other emotion save for excruciating pain. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead as well as tears of sorrow for the situation he had found himself in.

This is what they found when the Jounin arrived. It all looked like a break in at first glance until Asuma glanced at the ground and found the almost non-existent drops of blood that lead to the bedroom. It was Kakashi who first opened the door to uncover the boy. That was when all of the elite ninjas started to scramble to save the boys life.

"GET SOME MEDIC NINS IN HERE! WE AREN"T GOING TO LOSE HIM!" shouted Kakashi as he tried in vain to stop the blood flow from the boy's most recent wounds on his chest.

"I'm on it!" said Gai as he ran out of the room to get the medic nins that Kakashi requested. Upon departure all he could think was 'Why them? Of all people, why them?"

Back inside the room, Kakashi was still tending to the poor boy.

"My God! Where is everyone else?! I can't help him on my own! I need help in here!"

Suddenly, the boy spoke. It was raspy, and came up with small amounts of blood, but he spoke nonetheless.

"W-wh… Where's sss Saaas…" Kakashi covered his mouth in an attempt to save the boy his energy.

"Please. Don't speak; we need to get you to the hospital. You're going to be fine."

"Nnn No! Whhh where…" He coughed up crimson all over Kakashi's vest in the attempt.

"Please. Stop talking! You need to save you strength. I'm not going to let you die on me." Kakashi held the small boy close to him hoping it will get the boy to stay silent. Once again, his attempts proved negative and the boy shouted.

"WHERE'S SASUKE?!!?!" Coughing up everything else the boy had, and shaking violently, he felt his soul depart and everything go out of focus. The pain was leaving, and yet the boy still frowned. He was determined to get the answer before he left. Looking at Kakashi dead in the eye, using the last bit of energy he had left in his body, he spoke again.

"Ssssasssuuuk…" He couldn't even finish as death claimed him. Kakashi stayed there like a deer in headlights.

"No. Wake up!" He shook the boy and got no response. "WAKE UP! DAMN IT! You can't die on me! COME ON!" He shook the boy harder and all he received was his head rocking back and forth lifelessly. Tears started coming down Kakashi's face and soaked his mask. He picked up the boy and laid him down on the stained bed. Kneeling next to him, Kakashi took his hand and held onto it. As if on queue, a medic nin, followed by Gai, came through the door and straight to the bed next to Kakashi. With one look, they all understood that the boy was dead.

"Damn it." Said Gai and he clenched his fists and shut his eyes in anger. He looked back up at Kakashi, and walked up to him. In return, the masked nin stood up, placing the deceased boy's hand lightly next to him, and took a few steps back as if to get a clear picture of what just happened. Turning his back on the scene, he walked out, leaving everything behind. Gai stood there and took one last glance at the corpse that was lying there.

"Don't worry. We will find out who did this to you. For now, sleep well, Naruto." And the Jounin walked out in pursuit of Kakashi.

When Kakashi stepped out, he was face to face with Anko.

"Anko. They brought you in this too? " Kakashi said with genuine curiosity.

"Yeah. I take it Naruto is in there?" He nodded slowly. Anko shut her eyes and shook her head. She knew she was going to get a headache with this one.

"I can't believe this. Two in one night. And these two specifically! What the hell were these people thinking?" The masked nin looked up surprised.

"What do you mean both of them?" Anko gave him a skeptical look.

"You didn't know? Right now we have the others scraping up Sasuke Uchiha off the sidewalk seven stories down." The male jounin's eyes went big as his thought's ran back to what Naruto said when he was asking where Sasuke was. "Did you find it the least bit odd on how that window in the front room was broken?"

"So they got both of them. What a waste. They had their whole lives ahead of them and it was taken away from them. Just like that! Jesus. Who the hell did this?!"

"We still don't know. We are thinking it was Itachi Uchiha who did it, since we found a piece of his hair here, but we also found evidence of Orochimaru as well."

"It couldn't have been Itachi. He made amends with the leaf village two years ago. He was already tried; he should be in prison right now! "

"I understand, that's why I think they were both in on it."

"You mean Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha?"

"Exactly. How else could Itachi get out? We designed that cell specifically for him. There was only one way to get him out and it had to be from the outside. Come on Kakashi! It all fits. The only thing we need now is their motive. Why did they come here and kill Sasuke and Naruto?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes and looked down in thought. Anko never ceased to amaze him, but that wasn't important right now. All he knew was that two dangerous killers were on the lose and knowing them, they have followers. It was going to turn into another long battle again if they weren't caught. Taking a long sigh, He looked up at Anko.

"Let me see Sasuke." Anko turned on heel and walked out the front door. When Kakashi got out, he saw that everything was being taped off. The stairwell, the windows, hallways. The only way to get down was the elevator. Anko already pushed the button and by the time Kakashi arrived, the doors opened and the two stepped in and made their way down.

Once at the ground floor, the doors opened and out they came to the front of the building. When the jounin first arrived, they came through the back in case of an ambush. As soon as they walked out the front doors, Kakashi had to look away.

Six or seven of the medic nins surrounded a covered lump in the sidewalk. Surrounding that lump was a giant splatter of blood. Sasuke's blood. Oh if Naruto only saw this…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DEAD!? THEY CAN'T BE! THEY ARE MY BEST FRIENDS! THEY ONLY ONES I COULD TRULY CALLED FRIENDS!"

"I'm sorry, we need to ask you to leave. We can't make this a bigger scene than it already is."

"NO! I WANT TO SEE THEM!"

"I'm sorry. Please keep your voice down. We need to ask you to leave. Please don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." Kakashi over heard and walked over to the scene. What he saw made his hurt break. The boy saw the jounin make his appearance.

"Kakashi. Let me see them. At least let me see Naruto. Please."

"I'm sorry Gaara. I know they meant a lot to you, but now is not the time. Just go home for right now and we'll give you further updates. Please Gaara. This made a huge hole in all of our hearts." Gaara's eyes watered as he looked past Kakashi; behind him where more nins carrying a covered body bag from the building. A lone hand dropped from the bag, and from the hand, a ring. The ring came off and rolled over to Gaara. He recognized that ring to be the one Sasuke gave to Naruto. Not wanting Kakashi to find it, he slowly nodded to the jounin and slowly turned. Making sure the masked nin walked away, he walked back, picked up the ring, and ran. This would be the last remembrance he had of the two boys.

The entire block flashed with red and blue lights, voices were heard as everyone was receiving orders to lock the place down and make sure everything was examined. Above it all, two watchful eyes scanned the scene below. Feathers ruffled, wings expanded, and a loud "CAW!" was heard as the examiner took flight into the night, leaving everything behind.

**BPM: AWWWWW!!!! Gaara cried!!! TT I love you Gaara!!!**

**Sasuke: I thought you loved me. **

**BPM: You went splat. But I still love you. **

**Sasuke: Oh joy…**

**Gaara: I don't cry…**

**BPM: In my fanfic you do.**

**Gaara: Then I will kill you.**

**BPM: Good! Then I can be with Naruto! YOSH!**

**Gaara: Naruto is mine!!!**

**Sasuke: You two are idiots. Anyway, review, leave comments, and say stuff. Whatever the hell you guys call it. Just no flaming. Flaming is useless. And it pisses all of us off. **

**BPM: Sasuke, you're such a jerk to people. **

**Sasuke: Yeah. Just get to writing the second chapter. Bye everyone.**


	2. One Year Later

**BPM: I think I did another decent job. My god. I love this movie and I think this is my best story so far that I ever written. **

**Sasuke: That's not saying much. **

**BPM: Shut up Sasuke. Anyway, here is chapter two of Seven Crows. I don't own Naruto or the Crow, but I still wish I did.**

**Sasuke: I'm giving all of you dopes a warning. There is rape in this chapter. It happens in the flash back to when you get to the italics, you know it's in there. By the way, this is a M/M fic. If you don't like, then don't read. **

**BPM: Go Sasuke! Saying all of my warnings and stuff. You go. Well, Enjoy the chapter! **

**One Year Later**

"A building gets torched. All that is left is ashes. I used to think that it is true about everything - family, friends, feelings - but now I know that sometimes if love proves real, and two people are meant to be together, nothing can keep them apart." **-Sarah**  "The Crow"

Rain poured onto the streets like giant curtains over the cemetery. The area radiated death and depression with it's grey like gloom. Everything was quiet save for the sound of the downpour and a flapping of wings. Inside the cemetery, flowers lay on top of graves of loved ones that had perished in one way or another. Death by old age, death by illness, death by murder. The bottom line was that everyone went sometime. Some sooner than others. It's not always clear why death has such a way in choosing whom it will claim. It just happens.

Splashing sounds could be heard as someone entered the cemetery. The intruder was clothed in attire, which fit the theme of the place, and the mood in his heart. A noir pullover that had rips and tears along the sleeves and the hem. His pants where in no better condition as the bottoms where so torn that one could trip over them. Chains where attached to his pockets and clanked together with every step. A large pocket made itself known with every pace, and from the looks of it, a bulge could be seen.

The figure walked toward the back of the miserable place and stopped only when he reached his prize.

"Naruto Uzumaki

Beloved Friend

Beloved Student

Beloved "

Gaara looked down and felt the wave of sorrow that came every time he visited his long lost friend. It wasn't fair. Naruto didn't do anything to deserve this fate. His angelic smile could melt the coldest of hearts and put a smile on anyone's face. His voice was so beautiful that it broke nearly everyone's heart when it was heard. His golden locks that glistened in the sunlight when he took his walks, and his ocean blue eyes filled with innocents no one could even hope to reach. All of this was now buried six feet deep into the ground on which Gaara stood.

Gaara remembered when his life was changed by the always-optimistic boy. Gaara came from a family who didn't love him. His mother died giving birth to him, and his father blamed it all on the red haired boy. His brother and sister where never home so it left poor Gaara to fend for himself in a world where everything was shrouded in hate. Numerous attempts to free himself from the dark place proved negative and always ended up in a long punishment by his father. It was to the point where the redhead couldn't take it any longer. So he ran. He ran as far as his legs would carry him. All the way to the village of Konoha. There, he sat in the streets, legs curled up under his chin as he stared at the people who walked by. They all looked so happy. Happiness wasn't a feeling that Gaara had much experience with. Suddenly, that all seemed to changed when a golden haired angel appeared and asked the lonely and broken boy to stay with him. Every since then, Gaara had a place to stay, friends to play with and someone to love. That is, until now.

Gaara put his hand into his pocket and uncovered a magnificent crimson rose. He lightly placed it on top of the grave and gave a steady sigh. Turning to his left, he saw the other grave.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

Gaara always chuckled. He knew Sasuke was never into all of that mushy crap. Just keep it simple. Until it came to him love life. Sasuke never kept it simple. It was amazing how Naruto and Sasuke made it so far in their relationship. They were so different in so many ways, but Gaara never asked. It was one of those topics that just couldn't be explained, you would have to find out for yourself.

Upon first meeting the Uchiha, Gaara knew that Naruto was well protected. There wasn't a moment where Sasuke didn't have his arms draped around Naruto's waist in a loving manner. They always shared quick kisses of passion no matter where they were. The two always showed their love for each other, a love that would never die out. That is, until now. Gaara gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the Uchiha's grave.

"Why didn't you try harder? Maybe if you put forth more effort, he wouldn't be lying in that wooden crate! He wouldn't be in this god-forsaken place, frozen and lifeless. I thought you cared for him more." It was apparent that Gaara was pissed at Sasuke. He somewhat blamed the Uchiha for his best friends demise. With that, Gaara threw a rose at the Uchiha's grave and stormed out. The rose lay left behind, collecting beads of rain on its noir surface.

As if on queue, a ruffle of feathers could be heard and it stopped Gaara in his tracks. Turning, he saw the enormous bird perched on the Uchiha's grave.

"What are you? Like the night watchman?" The bird gave a booming caw and started pecking at the grave. Gaara gave him a look of disgust and turned. Walking in the rain, he left the cemetery, his two best friends, and the bird alone.

**Real love is forever Real love is forever Real love is forever**

Across town, a man could be seen at a ramen shop. He sat there with his mask on, looking down at a bowl of ramen and chit chatting with the ramen shop owner. The owner smiled at the costumer and rubbed the back of his head.

"I tell you." He said. "Konoha isn't how it use to be. We are being overrun by weirdoes. No kidding. Maybe we can get a flood in here and wash them all out, start fresh. Yeah. That's what we need." The masked costumer looked up and chuckled.

"Whatever you say Mac. I don't think it will be that easy though. We're dealing with psychos now." The ramen shop owner nodded his head and gave him a smile. Suddenly, he looked over and his smiled widened.

"Gaara! Hey kid. Long time to see." Gaara walked up to the stand and gave him a small smile. The costumer gave Gaara a look and chuckled.

"How can you stand sitting on those chains. Don't you ever snag yourself on the chair?" Gaara laughed and sat on the stool.

"No. I haven't snagged once. It's pure talent Kakashi. Hey, can I get a bowl of Ramen. The pork kind" The ramen shop owner look up at Gaara and gave him a smirk. Kakashi also smirked.

"Even though Naruto's gone, you still carry his ramen eating genes."

"He taught me everything I know." Gaara said as the bowl of ramen was placed in front of him and he started slurping.

**Not too far away**

"You know that there are around two hundred and six bones in the human body." Said a man in long black robe. His long black hair was elegantly tied in a ponytail as his bangs coved over his pale face. Ebony eyes stared blankly from a book the man was holding.

"Yes, I have known. Want one more?" Said the other male. He was slightly taller that the other and his hair was longer. Black all ebony, it covered his face in such a way that it made him irresistible. His eyes, an amber like color, shown with lust as he looked over to his ebony eyed friend. Around his eyes, were markings, giving him the appearance of a snake. Absolutely radiant.

"You're sick you know that." Said the first. The second chuckled.

"Oh come now Itachi. I'm not that bad."

"No, Orochimaru, you're worse." Orochimaru showed his fangs until one of their henchmen came to them.

"Lords, we're ready. Whenever you are." Orochimaru glanced at Itachi and Itachi nodded. The two then got up and walked out. The Henchmen then walked to the others.

"You heard what they said. Start it!" He hit the table and everyone went to work. The destruction of one of the stores. It had huge business, and they didn't want to sell. This pissed Lord Orochimaru off immensely, so, he was going to destroy it.

Glass broke, tables turned over, and gasoline was poured everywhere. One lit a match, and let it fly. Everyone else made a run for it.

**In the Cemetery**

A crow turned. Looking down at the Uchiha's grave, he gave the tombstone another good peck. The rain poured harder, making the dirt soften and turn into flowing mud. Thunder, then lightening made its appearance known. Along with it, a pounding was heard, creaks were heard as well as the smooth surface of the Uchiha grave started to move. The crow stood, watching attentively, not missing a single detail. The earth started to come up and split, as if being pushed by an amazing force. The dirt gave way and a wooden door was seen, along with a pair of hands. Grunts and moans were heard as a person slowly made his assent out from the solid earth, which was soaked in rainwater.

Black hair was now soaked. The man grabbed to whatever he could to get out of that dark and lonely hole he was stuck in for a single year. His clothes, torn, were now soaking wet, as well as muddy. He fell to his side, inhaling deeply, shaking all over. He was so cold. So very cold.

With all of the strength he could muster, he picked himself up using the nearest tombstone. Upon reaching to the extent of his height, his legs somewhat gave out. He landed on his knees, face in front of the tombstone he used. He opened his eyes and saw the dreaded name. He read it aloud.

"N…Naruto." He shook his head and fell backwards in disbelief. He was dead! His beloved was gone!

"NARUTOOOOO!" He screamed into the raining night. He looked next to his loves grave, and saw his own. But, then how was he alive? If he was dead, he should be with Naruto. Why did death have to suck so bad.

"CAW!" He heard it. The call of a black bird. Getting up, he used a tree branch for support; he saw it coming right toward him. Wings outstretched, flapping through the downpour. The bird landed on the same tree branch. Sasuke recoiled in fear. What was happening?

He slowly made his way out of the cemetery.

**Back to the Store**

The fuse was slowly making its way to the target. The henchmen made their leave long before. They were jumping from rooftop to rooftop, laughing at what was going to happen.

"I wish I had a video camera." Said Kimimaru

**Back with Sasuke**

Sasuke made his way to his old apartment. It wasn't an easy journey. His legs kept giving out and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his balance. The streets were full of water making it hard to maneuver in. Oddly enough, the bird that he saw at the cemetery was keeping him company on this journey to his abandoned house. He found this slightly awkward since birds are known to go their own way, but he dismissed it.

**At the Ramen Shop**

Gaara sat there finishing up his third bowl of ramen and pow wowing with Kakashi until there was an enormous explosion that seemed to have come more than a block away.

"Jesus!" yelled Kakashi as he got up immediately. He turned to Gaara.

"Stay here and keep out of trouble. I'll be back." And he took off. Gaara stayed there and looked in awe. It never ends does it?

**At the Apartment**

The first thing he noticed when he actually reached his apartment was that is was completely shut down. Not a single light was on in any of the rooms. Tape marked the front doors as a crime scene, but Sasuke knew better. No one wants to stay in a house where a murder was committed. He walked through the doors and slowly made his way up the stairs to the seventh floor where he and his lover once stayed.

It was a long assent, but with effort, results came effective. Another thing he noticed was that the bird was still following him. What was wrong with that bird? That question was soon put into the back of his mind once he reached the door to his old apartment. Bright yellow tape also was a decoration upon this door as well. Sasuke lifted his arm and tore at the offending yellow tape, pushing the door open.

Things didn't change since the night of the murder. Glass still covered the floor, papers and drawers where still thrown, and the giant circular window was still broken. The only thing that had changed was the dust that now layered the place.

Sasuke was freezing. Looking around the front room, he grabbed a hold of himself in a vein attempt to keep warm. He took careful steps, making sure not to disturb anything. Once in the middle of the living room he stopped and looked down, there, standing with all of it's fuzzy glory, was Kitsune. Kitsune was a fox like cat that Naruto had picked out two years ago. Sasuke was relieved to see a familiar face. The fox looking cat lifted his head and meowed.

"Kitsune?" Sasuke said as he knelt down to pick up the feline. Once he did, something happened. He had a vision. A man, holding a petrified feline. In an attempt to escape, the cat reacted in a violent way, until the man let go of him. This caused Sasuke to drop the cat and come crushing to the ground.

Memories. They flooded back like a monsoon. It all started with a knock at the door.

_Naruto was sitting there reading one of his favorite mangas. No doubt it was Hellsing. Hearing the door, he put his manga down and made his way to the door. Thinking it was his love, he called out._

_"Sasuke?" Before he reached the door, it was kicked in, and there standing in the doorway in all of his glory was Itachi Uchiha._

_"Itachi?!" The young one shouted as he backed away as fast as he could. The older Uchiha smirked as he came closer. Behind him, Orochimaru stood, grinning like a mad man. _

_"Awww. Naruto, why such the long face? I thought you would be glad to see your future brother in law." Itachi said in a mocking manner, coming closer to the blond he grabbed him and slammed him into a wall. _

_"LET GO OF ME!" Naruto shouted as he was being pinned. Itachi covered his mouth and looked at him dead in his ocean eyes._

_"So let me get this straight. You helped the village of Konoha in my capture, sentenced me to death row, and took my reputation and you want me to let you go? Now that doesn't seem fair at all to me. Doesn't it, Orochimaru?" He looked back at the snake like man who was looking around as his gang started to tear apart the place. Orochimaru laughed._

_"No, Itachi. It doesn't seem fair at all. What a selfish child, I believe he deserves to be punished." The both were now looking at the petrified boy, who started screaming his heart out through Itachi's hand._

Sasuke was pulling his hair out. He didn't want to see this. He didn't want to see this.

_Itachi roughly grabbed Naruto and flung him to the other side of the room. Now it was Orochimaru's turn. Itachi walked over to the table where Naruto put his manga down. He picked it up and started glancing through it. One quote stuck out of the page._

_"Innocence is wasted on the young." He read aloud as he glanced up. Orochimaru was seen with a wide-eyed Naruto, placing his hands all over the young one's body. They smoothly crawled up his shirt, tracing circles on his chest. Naruto screamed in agony._

_"STOP! LET ME GO! SASUKE!" Orochimaru took his free hand and pulled out a kunai. He placed it to the blond's neck._

_"Don't make another sound, or I will make sure you understand the meaning of pain." This caused the young boy to muffle his cries to the best of his abilities. Tears streamed down like a storm as he struggled to get away. Itachi stood, staring at Naruto._

_"How true it is. Innocence is wasted on the young."_

Sasuke tried to get up. He wanted these images out of his head. But they wouldn't stop coming.

_Naruto was thrown into the bedroom by Orochimaru. He made fast work on his clothes, making sure no time was wasted. Naruto struggled as hard as he could, but it only caused the kunai Orochimaru was holding to graze along his chest. Red flooded and rolled down the boy's chest. It was quickly lapped up by a snake like tongue. _

_"NOOO! GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto screamed. His cries were left unheard as the snake like man started to spread apart his creamy white legs. _

_In the front room, the door swung open to uncover Sasuke. His eyes grew wide as he saw the apartment in shambles. The next thing he saw was the door to his bedroom wide open and inside, Naruto laid there, screaming Sasuke's name for help as he was being mercilessly by none other than Orochimaru himself._

_"NARUTO!" Screamed the raven-haired teen as he ran to the bedroom. What he didn't expect to find was his brother standing there waiting for him._

_"Well, well. If it isn't my little brother Sasuke. I'm sorry dear, but this is a private matter between your little fiancée and us. As for you, I should have killed you along with the rest of the clan." To Sasuke's surprise, the rest of the gang started to make their presence known. From behind, he was grabbed by two of the missing nins, and they dragged him off toward the window._

_"ITACHI! I swear! Let Naruto go! He hasn't done anything to you!" The two who held onto him spread his arms out with such a force that Sasuke was forced to comply. Itachi moved toward Sasuke with elegance and stared him right in the eye. _

_"I know. But I like seeing you suffer." Having been said, Sasuke's eyes widened as something incredibly sharp found its way into the core of Sasuke's stomach. Coughing up blood, the two other nins dragged the younger Uchiha to the window, and on the count of three, threw him out. All he could do was star up at sky all the way down._

Sasuke got up from the floor and made his way to the window. With a powerful cry he shoved his fists into the broken glass, letting multiple pieces scar is pearly flesh. He took his hand back, small and silent tears pouring from his ebony eyes as he looked back at the misfortune that he and his lover went through. Looking back at his hand, he realized that the wounds that were just made had healed. He then looked back at the giant black bird and smirked.

**BPM: AWWW!!! Sasuke!! I feel so bad for you! **

**Naruto: You… made me… get… by… **

**BPM: I love Orochimaru-sama. I want to make it an Oro/Sasu fanfic later, but I don't think that will fly very well since Itachi and Oro are the Top Dollar figures in the story. **

**Sasuke: If you do it, I will kill you. Anyway, if you do that, you will kill the original plot.**

**BPM: Good point. Oh well. Next fanfic, Oro-sama.**

**Orochimaru: YES!**

**Sasuke: Well, as I comfort Naruto, review dopes. Or else!**


	3. The Growth of Feathers

**BPM: Chapter three!! Sorry it took so long, I just started senior year and it sucks horribly TTTT **

**Sasuke: Well that's your fault with writing this crap with my brother and Orochimaru. It's suck!**

**BPM: Oh no. I find it awesome! If not him, then Orochimaru would get you. I have no problem with that either! **

**Sasuke: Screw you.**

**BPM: You would xD Anyway, this chap has a little stuff stuff in it so if you don't like yaoi, don't read. No flames please! **

**Sasuke: Also, she doesn't own anything. She sucks like that.**

**BPM: Shut the hell up you! Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**The Growth of Feathers**

In the heart of the city, were the drug deals were made and the whores took their place on the streets corners hoping to gain a few extra bucks, stood a tall building: church like in architecture, but far from likeness. In the night the moon reflected off of the steel rooftop while the gargoyles took their place on each and every edge giving off menacing looks to those who didn't belong there. Windows that stood fifteen feet tall were impossible to look into with all of the muck that covered them. Bullet holes littered the front wall of the church like building showing that some sort of gang in fact ruled this place.

On the long flight of stairs that lead up to the entrance, a figure took his time walking up every step as if he owned the place. He stood for a moment, taking a drag on his cigarette. Pulling the cancer stick away from his mouth, an elegant smoke ring floated into the air as the male exhaled and disposed said cigarette onto the steps. Once done, he finished his way up the stairs and into the dark mansion.

Inside one of the many rooms that occupied said building; Itachi sat in front of his desk looking through old newspapers. The papers weren't too old, but they felt a bit stiff under his fingertips. The articles were mainly about old jobs that he and his gang had committed, they always brought a smile to Itachi's handsome features. Red eyes moved back and forth behind half moon glasses in deep concentration until two arms wrapped themselves around his chest. He closed his eyes and removed his glasses before he turned to face the intruder.

"I'm curious to know why you are invading my privacy, Orochimaru. You know that this room is off limits to everyone, including you." Red orbs met amber ones as the other gave a toothy grin.

"Well well, Itachi. You know very well that I can't just leave you alone. Not after you left me the way you did, lying there begging for more. You should have seen this coming." Orochimaru glared at the Uchiha before pulling back. Itachi stood from his chair and walked up to the snake like man. His eyes shown with slight annoyance due to the fact that he was interrupted from his alone time. He rammed Orochimaru right into the wall while slamming one of his hands onto it next to Orochimaru's head. Amber eyes widened and pupils dilated when he sensed Itachi's anger. Although both had the same rank in the Akatsuki gang, Itachi was out of Orochimaru's league when it came to power.

Orochimaru knew that showing fear in front of Itachi wasn't the wisest of options. Those who are week don't deserve to be shown respect. Swallowing his fear, he was able to form a smirk on his cold lips.

"What's the matter, Itachi? You look like you have been through Hell and back. Stress doesn't suit you." Itachi was glairing holes into Orochimaru's head. He didn't like being toyed with.

"I would watch what you say, snake. One wrong move can cost you your life."

"Well, whether my next move is the right one or not is for you to decide." Pale fingers grasped Itachi's well-pressed black dress shirt and dragged him down. Itachi silently applauded Orochimaru for his forwardness. It wasn't everyday when the snake made the first move, but it still didn't improve Itachi's mode.

Orochimaru moved his tongue across Itachi's lower lip, hoping for that small gap so he could slide right in. It didn't happen. Amber eyes opened and he pulled away. Itachi wasn't in the mode and Orochimaru had a feeling that there would be hell to pay. He took a chance and glanced at the crimson-eyed man.

"Did you really think that I would let you take advantage? You know very well that I make the calls. It is because of me that all of this even exists!" Itachi gave a murderous glance around the room until his gaze fell back on Orochimaru.

"You just over crossed your boundaries. Now, it's time to pay the price." Pale hands grabbed the hem of a purple lined kimono, and whipped the man inside it until said man hit the desk roughly. Papers flew, objects fell, the lamp broke and Orochimaru looked hungrily up at Itachi's merciless eyes. Orochimaru knew the moment he received Itachi's cold hearted glair that he had gotten on the Uchiha's bad side, but that didn't stop him here. Using his arms and most of his strength, he tried pushing the Uchiha off of him.

"Come now Itachi, this seems unfair. I'm the older one here so I should be on top. Besides, I refuse to be uked by someone like you. I am the one that makes the other scream for more." Once the words left his mouth, he shut up entirely. Rouge eyes opened wide as anger flood through them.

"You mean to tell me that someone else has touched you? Or is it tat you have been with someone else." Itachi grabbed Orochimaru's wrists with brutal force and rammed them into the desktop. Amber eyes shut as a slight wave of pain passed through. Orochimaru looked into Itachi's eyes, once he did, he knew he would regret it. His eyes had shown weakness, they were begging for mercy for the future acts that were soon to come. He had to come up with something.

"Now, now Itachi. You know I wouldn't do such things. I know whom I truly belong to and what you are capable of. Why would you think I would jeopardize what have for some one night stand?" A smirk found its way on Itachi's face. He loved it when Orochimaru played the submissive role. He knew Orochimaru would say anything to save his own ass. This is why Itachi kept him here. This is why Itachi made him his partner. Itachi moved in closer until their noses almost touched.

"Then next time I would watch what you say." He then moved back and let go of Orochimaru's wrists. The snake sighed in relief until he heard a quiet chuckling.

"Why are you so relieved? Don't think you will get off the hook that easily. I've only gotten started." The Uchiha's hand slowly went out his pocket and along with it, a shining silver pocket blade. It shown in the light and reflected Orochimaru's shocked expression.

"Itachi-sama. Please, there is no need to go this far."

"Silence. There is n need for you to be talking." Itachi took the knife and started his work. Starting at Orochimaru;s belt, he cut it in half, making the middle fall open, revealing all of Orochimaru. A dangerous smile was seen on Itachi's face as he brought down the blade, making his first mark of many on the white skin below him. Orochimaru shivered and started to squirm.

"Itachi, please, deeper. I want to feel more." Itachi was ignoring his please, looking down upon Orochimaru, and inspecting his skin.

"Your scars are fading. It seems to me that we need to make new ones." Lifting the knife, he brought it down and made a deep slice on Orochimaru's thigh. He hissed in sure bliss as he felt the blood roll down, soon to be lapped up by a wandering tongue. Sure enough, Itachi's tongue was there, taking in as much of Orochimaru as possible.

'_So close,' _thought Orochimaru, '_so close, just move up.' _His dick was throbbing and Itachi knew it tortured the snake like man that he wasn't sucking on it. But Itachi loved to see others in pain, and sexual frustration was just about as bad as one could get.

"I-Itachi! You Bastard!" He moaned as Itachi granted Orochimaru a small lick on the head.

"Awww… That's no way to talk to your superiors. Especially if you want then to do favors. " Itachi smiled and just as he was about to go down on Orochimaru, the door was heard opening as Deidara rushed in, holding important looking Documents.

"Itachi, I need to talk to you. The building has been destroyed. We are now awaiting orders on what to do next… I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" The blond flipped hi hair when he first saw the scene in front of him. He suddenly found himself jealous. He wanted to be the one to do that to Orochimaru. In the mean time, Itachi got up and adjusted his shirt.

"No, everything is fine. So the building has been burned. Excellent. This is just the first of many for Devil's Night. Tomorrow is when we make our next move. Tomorrow night, the entire city will be up in flames." Orochimaru got up from the desk and walked to Itachi. He wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's waist and glared at Deidara for his interruption. The blond in turn, smirked.

"Alright. Deidara. Inform the rest of the gang. Get ready for tomorrow. There is going to be one hell of a show." Deidara nodded and walked out of the office, leaving Itachi and Orochimaru to finish what they had started.

**Back at the Apartment**

Sasuke sat in the middle of the room; pictures of himself and his deceased lover surrounded him. The memories wouldn't leave him alone whenever he picked up a picture. The picture he was currently holding was one of Naruto wearing a cosplay. He laughed silently at the memory.

"_Sasuke! I finally figured out what we should be for Neji's Costume Party!" Naruto looked eagerly at Sasuke. In turn, Sasuke glanced up from the book he was writing._

"_Really? What do you think?" Naruto turned around; dug in the trunk he got from the attic, and faced Sasuke. In his arms were two outfits. One was a black and white pinstriped suit and the other was a rouge wedding dress. Sasuke had to fight to not laugh._

"_When did we get Beetlejuice and Lydia costumes?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and smiled._

"_Oh come on Sasuke! We would be the best couple ever. No one ever thinks to be them."_

"_That's because they are to busy dressing up like sluts." The blond laughed and ran to hug Sasuke. Afterward, the engaged in a long passionate kiss until Sasuke went back to work on his book._

He put the picture down and faced the ceiling. Has it been a year? Why is it that he was able to come back, and not Naruto? He knew what he had to do; he had to fight all of the ones who killed his lover. In doing so, he had to kill his brother. That wasn't going to be an easy task. He sighed deeply and got up off of the ground. Kitsune circled around his feet looking for affection. He was denied as Sasuke walked to the vanity. There, on the corner, was a picture of a gothic Mardi Gras costume. It was the one Naruto always dreamed of getting. The masque was what caught Sasuke and Naruto's attention. Black tear drops, a demonic smile, all outlined in black. He looked in the dresser drawers and found the cosplay make up that Naruto always used. He held up the lipstick and looked at Kitsune.

"For Naruto." He said as he looked into the mirror and started to apply the ebony paint. Beautiful strokes on his luscious lips and dark eyes and he did look like a mime from hell. He loved it, just as Naruto loved it. Sasuke went to the closet and took out his old leather duster. Putting it on, he walked to the window where he was thrown one-year prior. Staring out the window, the crow landed on his shoulder.

"CAW!" Was all that was heard, as Sasuke seemed to disappear into thin air and Kitsune was left all by his lonesome.

**BPM: There you go! Once again, sorry it took so long. That part with Itachi and Orochimaru threw me off. I normally don't write anything like that so I got messed up and kept getting writers block. But I'm back on track!**

**Sasuke: You need help.**

**BPM: Shut up. Anyway, it's 2 in the morning, so I'm leaving. I hope you all enjoyed chapter three. Hopefully, chapter 4 will be out soon. Take care!**

**Sasuke: Don't forget about reviews! Dobe!**

**BPM: Oh yeah. Those too xD Thanks! **


End file.
